X-MenSailor Moon Crossover Story Idea
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity arguing with Magneto about the choices he made on the beach that resulted in Charles's death and him returning back to the Moon Kingdom healing from the death/reincarnation. Serenity doesn't want to see her younger brother hurt again and Erik wants Charles back. More Info inside.


**Hi!**

**Okay, so I always wanted to write a X-Men/Sailor Moon crossover story, but keeping to the original plots of both worlds. The Idea is that Charles is the Moon Prince, younger brother to Sailor Moon/ Queen Serenity. Charles dies on the beach (X-Men First Class movie) and returning back to the Moon with his family. Fifty years later on Earth, the Brotherhood comes a knocking on the Moon Palaces doors just to find Charles!**

**Just to those who might get confused (I am already confused and I wrote the bloody thing) Earth and Moon times are slightly different. On Earth while fifty years has passed its only been a few weeks on the Moon.**

**Now that was the original idea, but I am going to change it, only keeping Charles as the Moon Prince and being the younger brother of Neo-Queen Serenity, trust me if you like this idea than I will be writing the new version of the story for you all, so please let me know.**

_**WARNING! CONTAINS CHERIK!**_** Meaning Slash, meaning Male/Male paring! So don't read if you don't like it!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**

* * *

><p>"You beheaded the king and took his crown." She hissed, eying his helmet that was placed on the table. "Then sat on his throne and gained control of his rule. A reign of terror filled with hatred, anguish…Chaos. And you added your own pain Erik. Rage. Uncontrollable fiery, eternal Rage. That same rage that nearly killed my younger brother. Tell me Erik…what would you have done to him…knowing that he wasn't mutant nor human? Would you have him in a cage, as a trophy? To show the world that he is an abomination because he is a Moon Prince? A winged angel of Serenity? Answer me Erik!"<p>

No words could reach those harden lips of the Great Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. A man who spoke of righteousness for Mutants, to terminate the human race and become the most powerful beings on the face of the Earth. Now…his political words had no say for the confliction of his heart and mind.

A soft moan and brief movement of the sheets alerted the two beings of Charles waking up.

"You should speak to him."

Erik's head swerved from Charles to the almighty Moon Queen. "What? But he won't…recognize me. It's been fifty years and he hasn't aged a day…still looking twenty eight…but me…"

"Don't doubt him so quickly. Even without telepathy he will always know who you are." She rose from her seat, heading for the chamber doors. "Treat him well Erik, for if you become Magneto once more…wear the Crown of Chaos…I shall rid of you and your Brotherhood so fast you won't even have time to stand up from that seat of yours. You have been given a second chance…do not throw it away."

With those parting words, Queen Serenity left them alone, doors shutting right behind her. A choice left in the air, not yet taken, waits.

The old man sighed, rubbing his face in exhaustion, and gazed back at the sleeping figure. "You have an interesting sister Charles. She basically wants to break every bone in my body as much as possible."

A soft feathery hand cupped his cheeks. Erik looked down to the young half lidded blue eyes of his dearest person he treasured greatly. A gentle smile graced his features and whispered. "That's better than the alternative."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like it! Just wanting to let you know that I have a Tumblr account now so check me out there! Here's the link: dreamcreator01 .tumblr <strong>

**Here's the heads up: I am still looking for a laptop which is going to take a while and will be losing internet at my house so I won't be able to post anything until things get better. But don't fret! I have been writing in notebooks, and I have new chapters and new stories to show the world! So please, tell me what you think of this idea so I can get started writing it.**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
